Encounter
by miisilveru
Summary: Awal pertemuan dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa mereka lupakan, sampai kapanpun.  apalah summarynya :P  Silver pair, no yaoi, OC, Gak jelas, Typo s .


**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi  
>FF yang terinspirasi dari cerita lepas komik berjudul 'Nine Puzzle' karya Mayu Sakai. Bhehehe~ hope you like it :3<strong>

* * *

><p>"APAAAAA! TUTUP!"<br>Teriak Shishido kaget ketika melihat sebuah lembaran bertuliskan 'Tutup sementara, mulai buka tanggal 20 nanti!' didepan gerbang sebuah GOR yang menjadi tujuannya berlatih tenis bersama double partnernya.  
>"Kenapa bisa, dasar sialan!" geramnya sambil menendang-nendang gerbang berwarna hijau itu, "Sudahlah Shishido-san, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain saja," ucap Ootori berusaha menenangkan senpainya yang masih mengamuk.<br>"Lagi pula, tidak baik marah-marah begitu... Ng, tidak enak diliat orang kan?" Ootori berucap sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya pada orang sekitar, pertanda meminta maaf akan kelakuan senpainya yang bisa dibilang kasar. Melihat itu, Shishido pun berhenti melakukan aksi 'tendang'nya, tapi ia malah cuek-cuek saja melihat Ootori yang meminta maaf untuk dirinya.  
>"Cih! Apa boleh buat, ayo cari tempat lain Choutarou!" Shishido dengan muka yang tak bersalah pergi begitu saja.<br>"Ah, t-tunggu aku Shishido-san!" Ootori bergegas menyusulnya.  
>Mereka pun kembali mencari tempat yang sekiranya cocok untuk berlatih.<p>

Tes... Tes...

Tiba-tiba hujan perlahan turun diteriknya cuaca disiang hari itu. Hujan menjadi semakin deras, mereka mencoba mencari tempat berteduh tapi belum menemukan tempat yang cocok, hingga akhirnya...  
>"Choutarou! Disana!"<br>"Hai!"  
>Mereka berlari kesebuah bangunan besar yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh, meski tempat itu agak jauh dikeramaian.<p>

Basah kuyup! Itulah keadaan mereka sekarang. Sepasang partner yang memiliki nama lengkap Ryou Shishido dan Choutarou Ootori itu kini hanya bisa saling menghela nafas, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang merupakan handuk kecil dari tas masing-masing yang mereka bawa, dan menyeka air yang membasahi tubuh mereka.  
>Gagal sudah rencana mereka kali ini, bukannya latihan seperti rencana dihari libur sekolah, malah kesialan yang didapat.<br>"Gekidasa dana!" gumam kesal Shishido, sementara Ootori masih terlihat asik mengeringkan rambutnya.

15menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti, malah kian detik kian deras. Suhu udara pun menjadi sangat dingin, dan menyebabkan badan Ootori sedikit bergetar. Yah, apa boleh buat karena dia hanya memakai T-shirt berlengan pendek, berbeda dengan senpainya yang tumben-tumbenan memakai jaket. Ootori hanya bisa menghangatkan diri dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan handuk yang dililitkan dilehernya.  
>Dipandangi tubuh Ootori oleh Shishido, bergetar?<br>"Kau kedinginan?" ucapnya masih sambil menyeka air diwajahnya.  
>"Ah, t...tidak," jawab Ootori yang pasti ia berbohong.<br>Shishido tak menjawab, lalu perlahan ia membuka resleting jaketnya, membukanya, dan... "Pakailah!" katanya sambil memberikan jaket berbahan parasit itu. Ootori melebarkan matanya.  
>"Eh? T...tapi... Ini..."<br>"Sudahlah pakai, aku sudah cukup hangat!" ucap Shishido meyakinkan, tapi Ootori hanya bengong, "Cepat pakai! kalau tidak, aku-"  
>"Ah! I...iya baiklah..." dan akhirnya Ootori memakai jaket Shishido itu, sedikit merah terpancar dimukanya dan ia tersenyum, "Terimakasih..." ucapnya yang dijawab dengan garukan kepala Shishido.<p>

Saking derasnya hujan, pandangan sekitarpun jadi terlihat samar. Mereka jadi seperti orang hilang disuatu tempat. Karena penasaran sebenarnya tempat apa yang ia sedang teduhi ini, Ootori pun memandangi tempat tersebut.  
>Tempat yang mirip gedung olahraga, pikirnya.<br>Dan tepat saja, saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, ia menemukan jelas sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan "GOR Matsushima".  
>Seulas senyum muncul diwajahnya, "Kebetulan."<p>

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada GOR disini. GOR yang kutahu di daerah ini cuma yang tadi." ucap Shishido setengah berfikir saat ia diberitahu Ootori kalau tempat mereka berteduh ini merupakan sebuah gelanggang olahraga.  
>"Mungkin karena tempatnya agak kedalam jadi jarang yang tahu," balas Ootori.<br>"Hm... Mungkin juga, sudahlah. Kita masuk saja!"  
>"Hai!"<br>Mereka pun berjalan kearah pintu.

Kreett...

"Hawanya.. ya?"  
>"Tentu saja!"<br>"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang," Ootori celingukan.

"Kau benar, sepertinya tempat ini sudah..."

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang tidak asing ditelinga pemain double Hyoutei itu. Mereka berpandangan sebelum akhirnya pergi menghampiri kearah sumber suara, dan ternyata itu...

"Ada... Yang bermain tenis,"  
>mereka melihat sesosok gadis berambut pendek yang sedang memukul-mukulkan bola ketembok. Gerakannya sangat lincah dan akurat terlihat dari betapa cepatnya ia mengambil bola yang terpantul ditembok tanpa meleset sedikitpun. Merasa ada yang mengamati, gadis tersebut melihat kebelakang dimana Shishido dan Ootori berdiri.<p>

"Ah, selamat datang!" gadis itu menghampiri Shishido dan Ootori dengan riang.  
>"Aku Mio Matsushima, 15tahun. Salam kenal," ramah si gadis memperkenalkan diri.<br>"Aku Ootori Choutarou, dan dia senpaiku Ryou Shishido, salam kenal juga." jawab Ootori tak kalah ramah.  
>"Kalian mau main tenis juga ya? Mau bertanding denganku? Sudah lama aku tidak ada lawan nih, kumohon..." ucap gadis yang bermarga Matsushima itu memohon. Shishido dan Ootori saling berpandangan, yah apa boleh buat setidaknya mereka bisa bermain tenis. Mereka pun setuju.<br>"Baiklah!"  
>"Kyaa! Terima kasih...!" Matsushima jingkrak-jingkrakkan saking senangnya.<br>Gadis yang riang, pikir mereka.

"Kalian mau pemanasan dulu? Kalau aku sih udah tadi..." Matsushima mempersilahkan dua pemain double itu untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.  
>"Baiklah, ayo Choutarou!"<br>ajak Shishido yang diikuti anggukkan Ootori.  
>Mereka menuju kearah lapangan yang mana telah dipasang net ditengahnya. Tanpa buang waktu, Ootori langsung mengarahkan scud servenya yang berhasil dikembalikan dengan susah payah oleh Shishido. Rally sepanjang 15detik dan dimenangkan oleh Shishido.<br>"Hebat..." decak kagum Matsushima, ia melekatkan pandangan pada 2 orang pemain didepannya. Kecepatan service dari pria bertubuh tinggi itu, serta dash yang sangat cepat dari pria bertopi itu, membuat Matsushima melebarkan senyumannya, gembira.

"Kalian hebat sekali!"  
>Matsushima menghampiri pemain yang telah selesai melakukan pemanasan itu.<p>

"Terimakasih..." ucap Shishido dan Ootori berbarengan.  
>"Jadi semakin ingin melawan kalian, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?"<br>"Ng, boleh sih. Tapi apa kau yakin? Kami kan-"  
>"Hei.. Meski aku perempuan aku tidak pernah kalah melawan laki-laki, tahu!" ucapnya memotong perkataan Shishido.<br>"Terserah kau. Jadi, siapa diantara kami yang ingin kau lawan?"  
>"Dua-duanya!"<br>"Hah?"

Shishido tak habis pikir, apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis dihadapannya ini. Meski tadi ia melihatnya melakukan latihan nangkap bola ditembok, gesit sih. Tapi tetap saja, biar gimana pun dia itu perempuan. Terlebih lagi, bisa-bisanya ia menantang bermain 2 lawan 1. Percaya diri sih boleh, tapi kira-kira dong.

"Hei bocah! Kau yakin mau bermain 2 lawan 1 dengan kami?" teriak Shishido di daerah counternya.  
>"Siapa yang bocah? Umur kita sama. Tenang saja, aku ini sangat hebat..." balas Matsushima sedikit sombong.<br>"Songgong sekali! Jangan nangis kalau kau langsung kalah ya?"  
>"Tidak akan! Karena aku yang akan menang."<br>"Cih!"  
>Matsushima hanya tersenyum, memantapkan posisi siapnya.<p>

"Matsushima-san, aku mulai ya?" Ootori bersiap untuk menservice bolanya, tapi sebelum ia melakukannya Matsushima tiba-tiba berteriak.  
>"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian taruhan?" katanya, mendekati net.<br>"Taruhan?" jawab bingung Shishido dan Ootori yang kemudian ikut mendekati net.  
>"Ya, taruhan! Permainannya... BERMAIN SAMPAI MATI~! Free score, permainan dikatakan selesai jika ada salah satu yang mengaku kalah, dan yang kalah mesti menuruti perintah yang menang, bagaimana?" jelas Matsushima, melipatkan tangannya didada.<br>"Ng," Shishido memandang Ootori, "bagaimana?" tanyanya.  
>"Ng, kurasa tak masalah..." jawab Ootori.<br>"Baiklah! Selama taruhannya masuk akal dan bisa disanggupi!" ujar Shishido meyakinkan.  
>"Oke! Deal!"<br>Merekapun bersalaman tanda setuju dan kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

2-0 !

2 game pertama yang dimenangkan Matsushima. Kenapa bisa?  
>Ya, dengan mudahnya Matsushima mendapat game dengan waktu yang sangat singkat, 1menit. Shishido dan Ootori hanya bisa saling berpandangan, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Pukulan demi pukulan yang mereka lontarkan dapat dikembalikan dengan mudah oleh gadis berambut bob itu, bahkan neo scud serve milik Ootori sekalipun.<br>"... Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Shishido, masih memasang wajah tak percaya.  
>"Juara 1 pemain junior tenis putri,"<br>"BOHONG!" Shishido dan Ootori berteriak serempak, langsung Shishido memalingkan mukanya pada Ootori, 'dia juga kaget' batinnya.  
>"Yang juara 1 itu bukannya si... Sawada?" ingat Shishido.<br>"Yang benar itu Sawako, Shishido-san," ralat Ootori.  
>"Halah, sama saja! Hei kau. Kalau bohong yang kira-kira dong, ngaku-ngaku!" omel Shishido.<br>"Aku gak bohong! Dia kan juara sekarang, kalau aku kan... Ng, sudahlah. Ayo terusin lagi !"  
>"Huh."<br>Dan pertandingan pun dimulai kembali.

Desh! Tok! Tak! Desh!

2 setengah jam berlalu -termasuk puluhan kali istirahat- dan permainan dimenangkan oleh Matsushima karena Ootori yang mendadak kepeleset karena sempoyongan akibat kecapekan, dan karena Shishido tidak ingin menambah penderitaan(?) Ootori, maka mengalahlah dia. Senpai yang baik…

"Hosh...hosh..."

Deruan suara nafas terengah memenuhi ruangan besar itu. Kini Shishido, Ootori, dan Matsushima sedang tiduran-ria, saking capek dan tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk berdiri. Mereka jadi seperti ikan asin yang sedang dijemur.

"Nah, aku menang..hosh...sekarang...dengarkan...permintaanku..." ucap Matsushima terengah.  
>"A...apa?" jawab Shishido, mengatur nafasnya.<br>Matsushima hanya memandang keatas, masih sambil tiduran, dipejamkan matanyanya yang bulat itu.  
>"Kalian... Jangan melupakanku ya?" ucapnya tersenyum.<br>"hah?"  
>"Maksud... Matsushima-san?" tanya Ootori bingung.<br>"Teman-temanku yang dulu, sudah melupakanku... Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang menemuiku, padahal aku kan ingin dijenguk mereka... Aku kesepian..." ujar Matsushima sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, tengkurep menghadap Shishido dan Ootori.  
>"Karena itu kalian gak boleh lupa, jenguk aku sesekali ya...? Hihi, kalian pemain yang berbakat, teruslah berlatih supaya bisa melebihiku yang hebat ini." dengan nada bicara yang sombong layaknya Atobe, Matsushima memandang 2 pria dihadapannya penuh keceriaan. Tapi, yang dipandang malah bengong-bengong gak ngerti akan maksud omongan gadis didepannya ini.<br>"Gak usah banyak mikir, pokoknya janji aja. Itu permintaanku yang wajib kalian penuhi, mengerti?" tegas Matsushima seraya berdiri.  
>"Kau aneh... Tapi baiklah."<p>

Kedua laki-laki itu menyanggupi permintaan Matsushima, meski mereka belum mengerti akan maksud pernyataannya itu. Karena dirasa sudah sore, dan hujan pun sudah berhenti, mereka mengucapkan rasa terimakasih.  
>"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Matsushima tersenyum,<br>"Kami juga!"  
>"Lain kali kita main lagi ya Matsushima-san?" ucap Ootori riang.<br>"Dan nanti, kami pasti menang!" tambah Shishido.  
>Dan mereka pun pamitan pulang.<p>

"Selamat tinggal,"  
>ujar Matsushima sambil melihat punggung Shishido dan Ootori yang perlahan menghilang dihadapannya.<p>

Hujan berganti dengan cahaya pelangi dilangit kemerahan yang indah.

"Hei Shishido, Ootori. Kenapa kalian kelihatan lemas?" tanya Oshitari menghampiri pasangan silver yang tengah duduk dibench.  
>"Habis apa semalem, hayo?" celetuk gakuto yang dibales toa mematikan Shishido.<br>"Kami masih kelelahan akibat bermain tenis kemarin, tak disangka efeknya masih terasa sampai sekarang..." ujar Ootori menjelaskan.  
>"Memang kalian bermain tenis dimana?" tanya Oshitari penasaran.<br>"GOR Matsushima,"  
>"APAA?"<br>jawaban pemuda jangkung itu ditanggapi dengan teriakan Hiyoshi... Wajahnya berubah horor seketika. Semua bingung.  
>"Ootori, bukankah tempat itu..."<p>

Tidak percaya. Itulah kata yang terus terbenak dikepala Shishido dan Ootori, mereka langsung berlari tergesa-gesa ketika mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hiyoshi tadi...

**"3 hari yang lalu, klub misteriku sedang mencari informasi mengenai tempat-tempat yang hancur terkena gempa****besar. Aku pun menemukan artikelnya, dan kabarnya hanya ada 1korban yang meninggal disana. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Mio Matsushima anak dari pemilik GOR itu, kabarnya juga dia itu juara 1tenis putri junior 10tahun yang lalu..."**

Angin kencang berhembus di dinginnya cuaca disore hari. Dan disini, semua terbukti jelas, apa yang mereka alami kemarin merupakan sesuatu hal diluar nalar manusia.  
>Kemarin, ditempat ini, masih berdiri sebuah gedung tinggi yang mereka pun masuk kedalamnya dimana ada seorang gadis riang yang sempat bermain bermain dengan mereka. Tapi, sekarang ditempat ini.. hanya terlihan bangunan rubuh yang hancur, merata dengan tanah, dan menyatu dengan tanaman-tanaman liar.<br>Kedua pasang bola mata itu terus memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Yang seperti ini, tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan, kan?" ucap salah satu pria yang memakai topi biru.  
>"Benar..." jawab pria yang lainnya.<br>"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya,"  
>"Ya... Shishido-san, mari kita berdoa untuknya..." perlahan mata coklatnya mengeluarkan air.<br>"Bodoh." pria bertopi itu tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala partnernya yang tengah menahan tangis.

Rintikan hujan perlahan turun, mengingatkan mereka atas kejadian kemarin. Awal pertemuan dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa mereka lupakan, sampai kapanpun.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

><p><strong>:cuap-cuap Author:<strong>**  
><strong>**Selesai ! Gaje tetep, tp enjoy lah. Hehe :p****  
><strong>**Karena saya kurang bisa menjelaskan sesuatu jadinya ini ff terasa gimana gitu, tp yowislah bikin.a bingung euy X(**

**Kepada Mayu Sakai-sensei yang uda buat cerita lepas yg menginspirasikan saya.. Arigatou yo! X)****  
><strong>**Kepada Ao-san dan Haru-san, Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya dlm pnyelesaian ff ini XDD meski publish.a lamaaaa dri yg direncanakan.****  
><strong>**Terlebih pada Ao-san yg uda ngasih saya judul ini! X) suka deh ama kalian berdua XD *jgn pikir yg mcem2*****  
><strong>**Saya juga suka ama yg berminat baca, apalagi kalo ampe ngeripiu..****  
><strong>**So, review? :3**

**salam 'suka' dari saya!****  
><strong>**Arigatou~****  
><strong>**(? ?)**


End file.
